Just A Kiss
by ClockworkCheetah
Summary: Shizuo is curious to why Izaya constantly annoys him for no apparent reason. He also wonders if he really does hate Izaya. Shizaya.


_You know, the reason I joined was to write a Shizaya fanfic. I've been on here for a couple of months and I never did quite get around to it...  
>The story wasn't very good, though. So here's a different one, partly inspired by certain songs I've been listening too and also inspired by a rp I had with someone ages ago XD I couldn't remember everything, but I remembered some.<em>

_**Warning: This story contains yaoi (BoyXBoy) and also contains OOCness. If you don't like that sort of thing, then don't read this fanfic.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or its characters. They belong to <strong>__**Narita Ryohgo.  
>Reviews are welcome.<strong>_

_**Just A Kiss**_

"IIIIZAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A familar voice yelled out.  
>Several metres off, a dark-haired man turned round, with his usual smirk plastered on his face.<br>"Ah... Shizu-chan. Fancy meeting you here~" He chimed.  
>"Don't fuck around with me, flea. Didn't I tell you to stay out of Ikebukuro?"<br>Izaya shrugged. "Maybe you did. But I forgot to clean my ears out that day, so everything sounded rather muffled, Shizu-chan."  
>Shizuo looked as if he was about to errupt into a complete fit of uncontrollable rage. "I also told you not to fucking call me that, flea."<br>"Y'know Shizu-chan, I couldn't help but notice, whenever you mention my name- or nickname- you almost _always_ say 'fuck' or 'fucking' in the same sentance, as well." Izaya winked. "Are you coming on to me~?"

For a second, Izaya thought he saw Shizuo blush slightly. He probably just imagined it, so he brushed it off. Especially now, because he saw Shizuo pick up the nearest vending machine.

Izaya broke into a run. "See you later, Shizu-chaannnnn~!" He called out cheerfully.

He didn't get far.

Luck wasn't on Izaya's side because, within seconds, the vending machine smashed into him, causing him to fall onto the ground.  
>Izaya groaned and then, somewhat sluggishly, rolled onto his back. Shizuo loomed over him.<br>"Don't call me 'Shizu-chan'. In fact, don't give me any kind of nickname." He said, narrowing his eyes.  
>"But you call me 'Flea'!" Izaya retorted.<br>"That's an insult name, not a nickname." Shizuo replied.  
>Even though Izaya already knew that, he couldn't help but have a wounded expression on his face.<br>"Aw... that's not very nice, Shizu-chan!" He said in a childish tone.

Izaya picked himself up, stumbling. Shizuo watched, deep in thought.  
>"Hey..." Shizuo paused. "... You're not badly hurt are you?"<br>Izaya frowned, brushing some dirt off his favourite jacket. "No... why?"  
>Shizuo said nothing.<br>"Awww! You're worried about me! How cute!" Izaya grinned.  
>Shizuo looked away. "I'm not! I was just wondering..."<br>Izaya pouted. "You're no fun today, Shizu-chan." He turned to leave.  
>"Wait."<br>Izaya gave a mock sigh. "What is it _now?_"

All of a sudden, Izaya found himself pinned against an alleyway wall. Shizuo held him up by the arms, so that they were at eye level.  
>"What the <em>Hell<em>, Shizu-chan! Put me down!" Izaya screamed, kicking Shizuo's legs.

Shizuo was apparently unaware of the fact he was being kicked. He was looking at Izaya's eyes. Izaya eventually stopped struggling and stared back.

Shizuo spoke slowly, not a trace of emotion on his face. "Why do you keep provoking me?"  
>"No reason." Izaya replied simply.<br>"I don't believe you." He tightened the grip on Izaya's arms. Izaya winced at the pain. "I'll ask again, why do you keep provoking me?"  
>"Well... annoying you is fun."<br>Izaya began to feel a little flustered. To be honest, he didn't really know why. There was _something_ about Shizuo that kept bringing Izaya back. He felt even more flustered when Shizuo leaned in closer.  
>"Did you ever think that maybe... maybe there's something else?" Shizuo's voice was no more then a whisper.<br>Izaya almost choked on his own spit. The guy had practically read his mind!  
>"M-maybe." Izaya stammered.<br>Shizuo continued staring into Izaya's eyes, he looked as if he wanted to say something, but was holding back.  
>Izaya wriggled in discomfort. He was feeling really awkward. "Could you put me down now?"<br>Shizuo hesitated, before he released his grip on Izaya. Izaya ducked underneath his arms.  
>"Bye bye, Shizu-chan!" He said, waving his arm like a little kid. He ran off. Shizuo sighed and walked off in the opposite direction.<p>

Izaya slowed down to a walk. What happened earlier was still stuck in his head.  
>"Shizu-chan was acting weird today..." He wrinkled his nose. "He must've eaten something odd at lunch!"<br>It was highly unlikely, but Izaya couldn't think of anything else. Well, he did. But he didn't want to believe it.

As he entered his appartment, Izaya decided to let today's events slide. Everything will be back to normal tomorrow. Back to their murderous relationship.

_It's like you have some sort of complex with him._

Izaya remembered what Simon told him. Izaya had denied it. But right now, he wondered if he had been completely honest about it. He shook his head.  
>Still feeling a little disturbed, Izaya absently threw his coat onto the couch rather then hanging it up like he always did. He headed to his desk and switched on his computer.<p>

"Hmmm... no-one's online. Shame." Izaya murmered. He spun in his chair, bored out of mind. Suddenly, he did a double-take. Did he just see who he thought he saw?

"Shi... _Shizu-chan?_"

Shizuo had no idea where he was going. Not that he really gave a damn. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts. He felt confused. Mostly because of Izaya.  
>"Fuck it!" he said aloud, to no-one in particular. It was late at night, so there was nobody around anyway.<p>

He leaned against the wall, and pulled out a cigeratte. He needed to clear his head. His surroundings were oddly familar to him, like he had been here before. He couldn't remember how or why, though. He let out a long sigh, he felt like crap. Lost and lonely.

Izaya stared stupidly at the blonde. His expression told Izaya he hadn't seen him yet. Izaya still couldn't believe it. Why was Shizuo- of all people- be outside his appartment?

Izaya found himself reaching forward to tap the glass. He drew back. Should he? He shrugged and rose his hand again. _After what happened today. What do I have to lose? Other then my life, obviously._

Almost nervously, Izaya tapped the glass. Shizuo looked up, bewildered. His eyes widened in amazment when he saw Izaya looking at him. Izaya waved cheerfully, Shizuo felt himself blush, he hoped it would be to dark for Izaya to tell. Why was he blushing, anyway? It was Izaya!  
>Shizuo surpressed a sigh. He knew why. He couldn't deny it anymore. He looked up, Izaya cocked his head in confusion and curiousity.<p>

Izaya blinked in surprise, when Shizuo beckoned him to come down. He felt unusually excited about it. So excited in fact that, he forgot his coat.  
><em>Shit.<em> It was too late now, though. He would just hope he could defend himself without his flickblade.  
>He stepped outside, the second he did so, the cold air attacked. Izaya shivered, he wasn't a big fan of the cold. He kept a slight distance between himself and Shizuo. There were a couple of vending machines here.<br>"Come here." Shizuo said, with a stoic expression on his face. Izaya couldn't tell what he was thinking.  
>Hesitantly, Izaya took a couple of steps forward. He wasn't sure what Shizuo wanted, but he didn't seem to want to kill him, for once. He clearly wanted to see him, though. Izaya wasn't complaining, he wouldn't admitt it, but he was happy to see Shizuo.<br>"Hi again Shizu-chan~!" Izaya said, in his usual playful tone.  
>Shizuo didn't reply. Instead, he gently grabbed Izaya's arms and pushed him lightly against the wall. Izaya felt himself blush.<br>"Wha...? Sh-Shizu-chan? " Izaya managed to say.  
>Shizuo took a moment to examine Izaya's face. His features were gentle, delicate even. Despite being a bastard, he looked almost completely innocent right now.<br>"Just close your eyes and shut up, ok?" Shizuo said.  
>Izaya did as he was told. <em>He actually does listen sometimes.<em> Shizuo thought. He leaned in slowly.  
><em>I'm going to regret this later.<em>

Izaya shivered again, but it wasn't from the cold. He couldn't see anything, so he didn't know what was going to happen. He wondered whether he should of done this. There was no escape now.  
>Suddenly, he felt something warm press against his lips. His eyes snapped opened. Shizuo was... <em>kissing him?<em>  
>Izaya's entire body tensed up, when he felt Shizuo's tongue trying to coax his mouth open. Gradually, he felt himself relax. His body was in a weak state. He couldn't fight back. He welcomed Shizuo's tongue into his mouth.<br>Shizuo's breath tasted like cigarette smoke. Izaya, who had a dislike to smoking, was enjoying the taste he certainly was never going to forget it. He became aware of Shizuo's arms were wrapped around him. He didn't care now. He wrapped his own arms around Shizuo. Izaya no longer felt cold. He felt warm.

Shizuo had no idea how long they were kissing for. He eventually parted his lips from Izaya's. A small whimper escaped from Izaya's mouth. He didn't want it to end just yet. Shizuo smiled. Maybe he wasn't going to regret it. He rested his head on Izaya's shoulder for a few moments. Then he rose up, so his mouth was at Izaya's ear.  
>"I love you."<p>

Shizuo never felt so damn good saying those three cliché words in his life.

**A/N: Sorry for the crappy, rushed ending guys! ^^' The rp ended with smut and I kinda didn't want to end this fanfic with it XD maybe I'll write an alternative ending of this. Maybe. We'll see .  
>You guys know what <strong>_**really**_** kept bringing Izaya back? Shizuo's milkshake. Or sexy. Either works.**_  
><em> 


End file.
